Choi Min Soo
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Min Soo *'Nombre:' 최민수 / Choi Min Soo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Profesion: '''Cantante y Actor *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' esposa Kang Joo Eun y dos hijos Dramas *Human Lessons (Netflix, 2019) *Lawless Lawyer (tvN, 2018) *Man Who Dies to Live (MBC, 2017) *The Liar and His Lover (tvN, 2017) *Daebak (SBS, 2016) *Young Joo (SBS, 2016) *Pride and Prejudice (MBC, 2014) *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *Faith (SBS,2012) *Do You Know Tae-Kwon-Do? (KBS2, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC , 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Father's House (SBS, 2009) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *One Percent of Anything (MBC, 2003) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *South to the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *My Mother's Sea (MBC, 1993) *Walking All The Way To Heaven (걸어서 하늘까지) (MBC,1993) *What Is Love (MBC,1991-1992) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012) Ep. 52-53, 69, 118 *Strong Heart ( 2012) *King of Mask Singer Ep. 95-96 Peliculas *How to Steal a Dog (2014) *My Wife Is a Gangster 3 (2006) *Holiday (2006) *The Myth (2005) * Sword in the Moon (2003) *Yesterday (2002) *Seoul (2002) *My Wife Is a Gangster (2001) *Libera Me (2000) *Love Bakery ''Joo No Myung Bakery (2000) *Phanthom the submarine (1999) *Man's story (1998) *Black Jack (1997) *Inshallah (1997) *Piano Man (1996) *Come to me (1996) *Rehearsal (1995) *Uncle Daddy (1995) *The terrorist (1995) *A Good Day To Fall in Love (1995) *The life of Hollywood Kids (1994) *Man With Breasts (1993) *On A Windy Day We Should Go To Apkujung *Mr. Mamma (1992) *Marriage Story (1992) *For Agnes (1991) *Winter, The Dream With Not Fly (1991) *North Korean Partisan In South Korea (1990) *That Last Winter (1988) *Last Dance With Her (1988) *Son of God (1986) Reconocimientos *'2014 MBC Drama Awards: '''Golden Acting Award por Pride and Prejudice *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: Golden Acting Award por The Legend *'''2004 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor actor por Han River Ballad *'2000 Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor actor por Libera Me *'2000 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor actor por Phantom the Submarine *'1996 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Terrorist *'1995 Korean Broadcasting Award:' Mejor actor por Sandglass *'1995 Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor actor por Sandglass *'1995 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grand Prize) por Sandglass *'1995 Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor Actor por The terrorist *'1990 Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Southern Army *'1988 Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor por The Last Dance With Her Curiosidades *'Educación:' Instituto de Artes de Seúl *Es uno de los actores más respetados de Corea. *Vivió dos años en las montañas, alejado de todo *Es cercano a Hee chul y Siwon de Super Junior, él le llama su "Hot Hombae" *Steven Spielberg le ofreció un papel en Gladiador pero él lo rechazo. *Cuando vivía en las montañas tuvo experiencias con fantasmas y duendes. *En el episodio 92 de Strong Heart comento sobre la hija de un Hyung con quien vivia en las montañas que es fan de Super Junior sobretodo de Heechul, con el proposito de que Super Junior autografíe un CD para la niña lo cual obvio consiguio al ofrecerselo Leeteuk. *Considera realmente Guapo a Siwon de Super Junior. *Cuando asistio en el programa de Strong Heart junto con Super Junior dijo que ellos son los Heroes que sacuden Asía lo cual corrigio y dijo El Mundo. *Es carismatico pero a la vez es demasiado temible. *Cuando termino el episodio 93 de Strong Heart dijo "Mi respuesta es el tiempo que estuvimos juntos; no parecen Super Junior por ninguna razon, muchas personas juzgan por el exteríor pero despues de estar con ellos casi un dia, se el significado .... Yo soy el que aprendío. GRACIAS Gracias gracias" *Participó en tres ocasiones en el programa Running Man como "cazador" siendo muy temido. *Es el enemigo N.1 de Yoo Jae Suk en Running Man Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Categoría:KActor